1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to endless tracks utilized on tractors such as skid-loaders, and more specifically it relates to a self-cleaning endless track which reduces the amount of slippage between the tires of the skid-loader and the inner portion of the track.
Endless tracks have been utilized for years about the tires of skid-loaders. A common problem of this type of endless track is slippage between the tires and track. Since the spacing between the treads on modern tires has narrowed, the problem of slippage has increased. Further, when the endless track collects debris and fluids, the smooth upper surface of the grouser members become extremely slippery. Hence, there is a need for a self-cleaning endless track which reduces slippage between the tires and the grouser members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous endless track devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,794 to Hoffart; U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,271 to Keller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,421 to Baker; U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,522 to Barnes et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,561 to Van Derveer are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for reducing the slippage between the endless track and the tires of the skid-loader. The prior art does not disclose an endless track which provides increased traction for modern tires on skid-loaders.
In these respects, the endless track according to the present invention substantially departs, from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed which reduces slippage between the tires of the skid-loader and the endless track.